vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Mrs/Befunde
References "Mehrfachaufnahmen", siehe * Diskussion:Mrs/Fragment_013_006 **28 Ch. Yao and G. Yang, Polymer Inernationalt 2010; 59: 492–500 **58 G. Yao, G. Yang, Polymer International,2010, vol. 59, issue 4, pp 492-500 * Quelle_Diskussion:Mrs/Sertchook_et_al_2007 **27 H.Sertchook, Hi. Elimelech, C. Makarov, R. Khalfin, Journal of the American Chemical Society. 2007, 129, 98-108 **57 H:sertchook, H.Elimelech, C.Makarov, Journal of the American Chemical Society, 2007, 129, 98-108 *Mrs/Fragment_051_02 ** 167 T.M. Wu, C.S. Liao, Macromolecule Chemistry Physics 2000, 201, 2820. ** 208 T.M. Wu, C.S. Liao, Macromolecular Chemistry and Physics 2000;201(18):2820–5. ** 314 T.Wu, C.S. Mand Liao, 2000, Macromol. Chem. Phys. 201 2820 --Klgn (Diskussion) 15:14, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hinweis: Autor verwendet in den References das Vancouver system. Bei der Referenzierung/"Sortierung" im Text kommt es zu zahlreichen Fehlern, z.B.: *1 2 3 4 5,6 7 8 9 10 11 8 12 13,14 15-24 23 25 26 56 27 59 27 55 38 29 49 ... Beim Vancouver system handelt es sich nicht um "Endnoten", die mehrfach in den References aufgeführt werden. Gleichwohl sind Mehrfachverwendungen im Text möglich. So wird "8" sieben Mal im Text referenziert - ohne Mehrfachaufnahme/Doppelungen im Literaturverzeichnis. --Klgn (Diskussion) 15:56, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Noch ein Doppler im LV: * 74 F. Yang, Y.Ou, and Z. Yu, Journal of Applied Polymer Science 69, 355 (1998). *286 F.Yang, Y. Ou, Zh. Yu, JournalJournal of applied polymer science, vol.69, 355-361 (1998) --Klgn (Diskussion) 19:04, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) *256 J.W. Cho, D.R. Paul, Polymer 42 (2001) 1083-1094 *301 J.W. Cho and D.R. Paul, 2001, Polymer 42 1083 --Klgn (Diskussion) 20:52, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) * 77 E. Werner, van Zyl, G. Monserrat, Macromolecular Materials and Engineering, 2002, 287, 106-110, and references therein. * 304 W.E. van Zyl, M. Garcia, B. Schrauwen, B. Kooi, 2002, Macromol. Mater. Eng. 287 106 --Klgn (Diskussion) 20:59, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) *80 W. Helbert, J. Y. Cavaille, A. Dufresne, Polymer Composites 1996, 17, 604. *305 W. Helbert, J.Y. Cavaille and Dufresne A, 1996, Polym. Comp. 17 604 --Klgn (Diskussion) 21:06, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Andere Fehler: Muss das noch genauer anschauen, aberwenn ich mich recht entsinne, gibt es an einigen Stellen falsche Einordnungen der Referenzen, so wie oben bie 77 und 304 zu sehen: Vornahme und Nachname werden vertauscht, was dann zu schwer auffindbaren Quellen fuehrt. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 21:48, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) *165 L.M. Liu, Z.N. Qi, X.G. Zhu, J Applied Polymer Science 1999, 71, 1133. *227 L. Liu, Z. Qi and X. Zhu J Appl Polym Sci 71 (1999), p. 1133 *287 L.Liu,Z.QI,X.ZHU, J.of applied polymer science, Vol.71, pp. 1133-1138(1999) *313 L. LIMIN, Q. ZONGNENG, ZHU. XIAOGUANG , Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 71, 1133–1138 (1999) *204 Q. Wu, X. Liu, L. Berglund, Macromolecular Rapid Communications 2001;22(17): 1438–40. *229 Q. Wu, X. Liu and L.A. Berglund Macromol Rapid Commun 22 (2001), p. 1438 *44 V.B.Gupta and V.K.Kothart , Manufactured fiber technology, 1997 Chapman and Hall *239 V.B. Gupta, V.K. Kothari, Manufactured Fiber Technology, Chapmann and Hall 1997 *16 H. Mahfuz, M. M. Hasan, Macromolecular Materrial Eng. 2007, 292, 437–444 *251 H. Mahfuz, M. M. Hasan, Macromol. Mater. Eng. 2007, 292, 437–444, and references therein. *87 J. Rottstegge, X. Zhang, Y. Zhou, D. Xu, C. C. Han, D. Wang, Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 103, 218–227 (2007), and references therein *254 J. Rottstegge, X. Zhang, Y. Zhou, D. Xu, J Appl Polym Sci 2007, 103, 218. *203 Y. Kojima, A. Usuki, M. Kawasumi, A. Okada, J Material Research 1993; 8(5):1185–9. *268 Y. Kojima, A. Usuki, M. Kawasumi,T. Kurauchi, et al., J Mater Res 1993;8(5):1185–9. *275 Y. Kojima, A. Usuki, M. Kawasumi, Y. Fukushima, Journal of Material Research 1993, 8, 1185. *18 E.P. Giannelis, Advanced Material. 8 (1993) 29. *78 E. P. Giannelis, Advanced Materials 1996, 8, 29. *270 E.P. Giannelis, Adv Mater 1996; 8(1):29. *160 L.J. Mathias, Davis, R. D.; Jarrett, W. L. Macromolecules 1999, 32, 7958. *166 L.J. Mathias, R.D. Davis, W.L. Jarrett, Macromolecules 1999, 32, 7958. *226 L. Mathias, R. Davis and W. Jarrett Macromolecules 32 (1999), p. 7958 *161 T.D. Fornes, D.R. Paul, Polymer 2003, 44, 3945. *289 T.D.Fornes,D.R.Paul, Polymer 44 (2003) pp. 3945-3961 *162 T.M. Wu, Chen, E. C.; Liao, C. S. Polymer Engineering Science 2002, 42, 1141. *209 T.M. Wu, E.C. Chen, C.S. Liao, Polymer Engineering Science 2002;42(6):1141–50. *145 C. Donald, Vogelsong, D. C. J. Polym. Sci., Part A 1963, 1, 1055. *186 D.C. Vogelsong, J Polymer Science 1963; 1(Pt. A):1055–68. *211 D. C. Vogelsong, J. Polym. Sci., Part A: Polym. Chem., 1, 1055 (1963). *152 M. Ito, K. Mizuochi, T. Kanamoto, Polymer 1998, 39, 4593. *213 M. Ito, K. Mizuochi, and T. Kanamoto, Polymer, 39, 4593 (1998). *151 Y. Kinoshita, Makromol. Chem. 1959, 33, 1. *154 Y. Kinoshita, makromolekulare chemie 1959, 33,1 *223 Y. Kinoshita Makromol Chem 33 (1959), p. 1 * ... --Klgn (Diskussion) 08:37, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) *7 G. Wypych, Handbook of fillers 2nd Ed. New York (1999). *54 Wypych, G. Handbook of fillers. 2nd Edition. New York (1999). *22 P. Hajji, L. David, J.F. Gerard, C. Paul, Journal of Polymer Science B 37 (1999) 3172. *71 G. Vigier, J. Pascualt, J. Gerard, L. David, and Haiji, Journal of Polymer Science. 37, 3172 (1999) *25 H. LU, X. XU, X. LI and Z. ZHANG, Bulletin of Materials Science, Vol. 29, No. 5, October 2006, pp. 485–490 *291 Huimin Lu et al. Bull.Mater.Sci.,Vol. 29 , Nov 5 , October 2006 pp 485-490 *30 P.B., Messersmith, E.P. Giannelies, Chemical Matterial 6, (1994), 1719-1725 *278 P.B. Messermith, E.P. Giannelis, Chemistry Material 1994, 6, 1719. *31 T. Lan, T.J. Pinnavaia, Chemical Materials, 6, 1994, 2216- 2219 *281 T. Lan, T. Pinnavaia, Journal of Chemistry Material 1999, 6, 2216. *50 Reimschuessel, H.K. (1985) Handbook of Fiber Science and Technology- Fiber Chemistry, Vol. IV (eds M. Lewin and E.M.Pearce), Marcel Dekker, New York, pp. 146,147. *52 Reimschuessel, H.K. (1985) Handbook of Fiber Science and Technology- Fiber Chemistry, Vol. IV (eds M. Lewin and E.M.Pearce), Marcel Dekker, New York, pp. 76. --Klgn (Diskussion) 13:41, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) *79 P. C. le Baron, Z. Wang, T. J. Pinnavaia, Applied Clay Science 1999, 15, 11 *169 P.C. LeBaron, Z. Wang, T.J. Pinnavaia, Applied Clay Science 1999, 15,11 *110 M.Hosokawa, K.Nogi ,Nanoparticle Technology Handbook, page 5 *111 M.Hosokawa, K.Nogi ,Nanoparticle Technology Handbook, page 10 *143 J. C. Ho, K.H. Wei, Macromolecules 2000, 33, 5181-5186 *220 J. Ho and K. Wei Macromolecules 33 (2000), p. 5181 --Klgn (Diskussion) 19:42, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC)